


We Win By Tenderness

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:29:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel needed time to adjust to being Jack’s Daniel after two months of being the SGC’s Daniel, Atlantis’s Daniel. The Universe’s Daniel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Win By Tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by this beautiful manip by magnavox_23:
> 
> http://jackdanielpromptfic.dreamwidth.org/47602.html

_“There is no charm equal to tenderness of heart.” – Jane Austen._

 

 

“You’re tired.”

Jack left Daniel’s suitcase by the kitchen door and threw his car keys onto the kitchen counter.  He walked over to the fridge, keeping a weather eye on Daniel as he did so.

“Oh, no more than you’d expect after a flight that was delayed for three hours, then called back to the stand after losing its air traffic control slot, and then being shunted off to another departure gate at the ass end of the airport. Not to mention sitting next to young mom with a baby with earache who cried the entire flight.”

Daniel singularly failed to mention the week of all-nighters brought on by the Joint Chiefs’ demand for detailed analysis of the possible ramifications of the taking the Stargate program public in Hayes’ final term.

Jack handed Daniel an ice-cold bottle of water. Daniel took a long chug, wincing hard at the end.

“Careful, you’ll get...”

“Frond freeze,” Daniel ground out, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

“Frond freeze,” Jack echoed. He smiled and pulled Daniel in for a brief kiss on the forehead that turned almost unbearably tender. “May you never lose the fallatus to exasperate and delight,” he said, trying not to be ambushed by the joy and relief of being with Daniel again. Daniel grinned into his shoulder and, out of the corer of his eye, Jack saw the lines at Daniel’s eyes crinkle and relax again.

Jack resisted the urge to turn the welcoming kiss into something more. He let Daniel go with a final quick hug. Daniel needed time to adjust to being Jack’s Daniel after two months of being the SGC’s Daniel, Atlantis’s Daniel. The Universe’s Daniel. Jack always let Daniel come to him. It was a sure way of knowing that Daniel had finally made it home.

“Wanna catch a nap?  I can whip up a stir fry while you’re asleep.”

Daniel stretched and ran his hands through his hair, giving Jack the perfect chance to observe without being observed. He was in pretty good shape, despite the long hours of sitting in front of computers. His face was a little fuller maybe, his hair a little more unruly. Jack just loved the bones of him.

“Could we maybe order in a pizza or something? Not really awake enough to fully enjoy your culinary prowess tonight.  Your efforts would be wasted.” He yawned and waved a hand in vague apology.

“Sure.”

Daniel’s nose wrinkled. “I need a shower,” he said, apologetically.

“Not from where I’m standing,” Jack said. He loved the smell of him.  Longed for it during the nights they were apart. Sometimes, when the separation was too much, he slept in one of Daniel’s T-shirts, comforted and reassured.

“You’re not standing where I’m standing. Trust me on this.”

“Go ahead. I’ll call in the order. Usual?”

“Usual. No olives.”

“I’ll eat the olives.”

“Okay. Order olives.”

Daniel yawned again and turned for the bathroom. He stopped, two steps along hallway. “Actually. Can we just skip the pizza.”

“Daniel ... you gotta eat.”  Sometimes, sternness was necessary.

“I’m really not that hungry.”

“Did you eat on the plane?”

“Yes, mom. I even ate that tiny pot of what pretends to be yoghurt but is probably porridge.”

Jack was on the brink of caving in when Daniel pushed him the final inch.

“Scrub my back?” he asked, holding out his hand.

Jack closed the distance between them and twined his fingers through Daniel’s.

Jack’s Daniel was home.

 

ends


End file.
